SSG 08
:For the SSG 08 predecessor, see the Schmidt Scout. SSG 08 is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, replacing the Schmidt Scout from the previous games. Overview The Steyr SSG 08 is an Austrian-made bolt-action sniper rifle, fed with 10 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is equipped with a high power lens scope for long range engagement. Unlike the previous Steyr Scout, the SSG 08 has increased damage per shot, making it more lethal and reliable as the alternative for the AWP. Advantages * High damage * Lightweight * No additional speed reduction when zooming * Cheap * High reserve ammo capacity * Fairly silent Disadvantages * Low rate of fire * Inflicts low damage for a sniper rifle * Need to crouch to be accurate at long ranges Comparison to the AWP Advantages *Higher rate of fire (47 RPM vs 41 RPM) *Lighter (-20%) *Cheaper (-$3050) *Holds more reserve ammunition total (+60) *Quieter *Accurate when firing from the hip *Higher value reward money *Awards higher kill points in Deathmatch (+1) Neutral *Same magazine capacity (10) *Same firing mode (Bolt-action) *Same reload time Disadvantages *Lower damage *Less accurate *Lower magnification Gameplay Tactics *Use this sniper rifle if your money is low. *Strafing is essential when wielding this rifle. It is recommended to take cover when cocking the rifle after firing a shot. *Scoring headshots is easier with this weapon due to its scope and accuracy (not comparable to the AWP). Be warned though that this is harder to implement once enemies are aware you are armed with this rifle, especially when engaging targets. *In competitive mode, players sometimes may not buy armor, especially when they are playing eco. You can aim for the stomach of enemies If targets are not wearing armor, as it will kill them instantly. If they do have armor, it will require another shot to kill them. *Carry a dependable sidearm for close-quarter engagements, any pistol that suits you will do fine. If you have hit a target but the opponent was not killed, a single shot from any moderate damage pistol is sufficient to eliminate him at close range. Usually, the Desert Eagle and CZ75 Auto are sufficient although a P250 can work as well. *If possible, crouch and aim for the head of unaware enemies. If they are attempting to intercept your position, fire at the stomach or torso. *Avoid engaging groups of enemies. The SSG 08 does not provide enough firepower to counter more than two players, even when they are ranged. You can take one or two out first before vacating a firing position if they are far enough. *Standing still and jumping while scoped gives you a 100% accuracy at the peak of your jump. Use this to kill enemies from behind cover (e.g. Outside on de_nuke) Counter-tactics *Avoid contact with users at medium and long ranges. *Any automatic weapon is able to take out such snipers. Submachine guns, such as the MP7, can easily counter users at close range. *Keep strafing as the sniper may have a hard time in hitting a moving target. *Use a smoke grenade to cover vulnerable spots. The low rate of fire of the bolt-action SSG 08 will make its user less likely to spray bullets into a point with low to no visibility. *If an SSG 08 user has hit you but was unable to kill you, try to intercept his location quickly before he can fire another shot. If the assailant cannot be found, retreat and/or find cover. The sniper may wallbang, so take care in finding support. *The AWP can be effective against novice SSG 08 users, but be careful when facing experienced snipers with good aim. They may be capable in scoring headshots. *When combat has not occurred yet (usually, at the beginning of a round), snipers with this weapon may effectively camp and await enemies to exit out of enclosed pathways/doors. (Example: The tunnel passage of bombsite B in Dust2.) If a user is highly skilled, that player can eliminate an unaware, rushing target with a headshot. Throw a flashbang at suspected hiding spots, find another infiltration route, or avoid those areas completely. Gallery Achievements ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Trivia *Through the development of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the SSG 08 has changed its skin 3 times: *#In Alpha and very early Beta versions, the SSG 08 had a grey color with a silver scope. *#On the May 25th update, the SSG 08 was fully remodeled and included a black body with a new scope texture. *#On the August 10th 2012 update, the black color was changed to a grey camouflage, giving it a slight resemblance to the Scout. *Unlike the Scout, you will not gain a speed bonus when equipped with the SSG 08. However, this is compensated by the increased damage and an instant kill when a shot hits the stomach of unarmored players. *The SSG 08's animations are identical to the AWP. Originally however, the animations were different. External links *SSG08 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles Category:Austrian weapons